Broken Brother, No Choice in Lust
by SoubiXMe
Summary: It's been three years since Soubi and Ritsuka have first met yet things arent speeding up with them. Surprisingly someone comes back into Ritsuka's life and Ritsuka doesnt like it. Shonen ai, Extreme Adult Content. LEMONY GOODNESS SoubiXRitsukaXSemei


Broken Brothers

By: SoubiXMe

So it has been about three years since semei has died and Soubi has come into Ritsuka's life. So Ritsuka is fifteen Right now Ritsuka is on his bed just thinking about his brother. "Oni-chan, why did you go?" Ritsuka slowly whispered All of a sudden there was a knock on the window. Soubi then appears. "Soubi!" Ritsuka excitingly screams and clasps onto Soubi. Soubi gives an innocent smile and pats Ritsuka on his little ears.

"Ahhh, my little Ritsuka you missed me?" Soubi says clinging onto ritsuka. Ritsuka just pulls away quickly and blushes a very dark red. "No!! It's just that I've been missing Seimei a lot" Ritsuka says as he lowers his eyes and his furry little ears. Soubi just hugs Ritsuka, never letting him go.

"Wanna take a walk to clear your head?" Soubi asks. Ritsuka then nods and walks outside with Soubi, just talking small talk and buying some ice cream. Then they walk back to ritsuka's house.

Ritsuka then turns the lock on his front door and sees no one. "It's ok you can come in, my mom wont be back for hours." Ritsuka asuringly whispered. Soubi steps inside and they both walk up to Ritsuka's room. As they entered the room Ritsuka immediantly sits on his bed knowing that the lights are off though. "Hmmm, why is this bed so lumpy?" Ritsuka asks then al of a sudden two arms wrap around ritsuka. "Did you miss me?" the figure says scaring Ritsuka half to death.

_Semei?_ Ritsuka thought because he recognized that familiar voice. Then Soubi turns on the light to see Semei hugging Ritsuka ever so genty.

Soubi's eyes widen and whispered "Semei". Ritsuka then hugs Semei so hard that Semei could barely breathe. "ONI CHAN!!!!!" Ritsuka screams out loud. Semei just smiles and removes some of the hair blocking Ritsuka's face. "I missed you, Ototo" Semei replied.

Ritsuka just keeps smiling and hugging Semei. Semei then looks at Soubi and then Soubi kneels down whispering "master". Semei then lets go of Ritsuka and walks towards Soubi. He lifts his chin up and says "My dear fighter, you seemed to have missed me also". Semei then gives a lick on Soubi's ear causing him to temble.

"Ritsuka…exactly how old are you?" Semei asks. "Uhhh….fifteen" Ritsuka responds. Semei then walks up to Ritsuka and gently rubs Ritsuka's cat ears causing him to pur. "But you still have ears" Semei says. Ritsuka then grabs his ears and says "No!, I love my ears!" Semei just smiles and says "Don't you want someone to take them away Ritsuka?" Semei asks. Ritsuka just shakes his head. "My little Ritsuka isn't so little anymore I guess I'm just going to have to take them" Semei says evily while opening a button on his shirt.

Ritsuka gasps as semei crashes his lips onto Ritsuka. First it started out as a gentle kiss until Ritsuka tries to shove Semei. "Semei wha..what are you doing?" Ritsuka asks as tears starts to form in Ritsuka's eyes. Soubi just watched in astonishment. Then Soubi answers "Semei what are you doing, please just leave him alone." Semei then smiles back at Soubi and responds " Oh It seems like Soubi wants a taste,too."

Semei then picks up Ritsuka and starts taking him to the bathroom where the brothers used to bathe together. "Remember the good times Ritsuka, when we took baths?" Semei asks. Ritsuka then widens his eyes and clenches onto Semei. "Why….why are you doing this Oni Chan?" ritsuka sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sssshhhhh, it's ok baby brother, it's not gonna hurt much" Semei calmingly assures. When they approached the bathroom followed by SOubi Semei then locks the door. Semei walks slowly towards Soubi and leans on him while unbuttoning his shirt. "My Soubi, I want you and I to be one" Semei whispers as Soubi's cock twitched. Semei hestitates and continues "But……with my little Ritsuka, too."

Soubi's eyes widened towards to what Semei had just said. Semei then slowly unzips Soubi's pants with his teeth. Soubi gasps as Semei grabs his cock and pumps him slowly and hard. Soubi bites his lip, letting blood trickle.

Semei then stops leaving Soubi's throbbing erection begging for more. Semei then takes ritsuka and slowly kisses his neck while taking off Ritsuka's shirt. "Soubi, draw out some water" Semei asks.

Soubi then draws some warm water in the bath tub while Semei strips the rest of Ritsuka's clothing. When Semei gets to Ritsuka's pants and starts unzipping. Ritsuka closes his eyes and digs his nails into his palms. "My Ritsuka, why are you trembling?" Semei asks touching Ritsuka's bare chest. When Semei strips the last of Ritsuka's clothing he brings Ritsuka close to the bath tub. "Ok Soubi, in you go" Semei says.

Soubi obeys and dips himself into the tub of warm water. Semei then scoops Ritsuka up very slowly. "Now Soubi, be gentle to Ritsuka" Semei says while grinning.

Semei then puts Ritsuka slowly in the bath tub where Ritsuka is in Soubi's lap. Soubi then slowly holds Ritsuka againt himself and rubs his ears. "Soubi..." Ritsuka moans softly. Soubi then starts kissing Ritsuka slowly on the lips. Soubi licked ritsuka's bottom lip for entrance. Ritsuka keeps his mouth closed, but Soubi's tongue forces it open.

Soubi then pulls Ritsuka's hair back to make the kiss deeper. "Soubi" Ritsuka moans. After the kiss Ritsuka just wrapps his arms around Soubi feeling Soubi's eight pack and muscular chest. Soubi moans to Ritsuka's touch. Ritsuka then feels Soubi's erection under the water.

Ritsuka gasps and then Semei's erection throbbed with the feeling to touch. Soubi then grabs Ritsuka and puts him on all four. So now Ritsuka is facing the otherside revealing his entrance wide open. "Gomen, Ritsuka" Soubi says. Soubi then licks his finger and slowly sticks it inside Ritsuka. "Ahhhh…..Soubi" Ritsuka screams as he feels Soubi's finger stretching him.

"Ritsuka….I love you" soubi moans. Then Soubi slips in two fingers then three causing Ritsuka to groan very loudly. "Soubi, you feel so nice" as Ritsuka's pain turns to pleasure.

Soon Soubi starts lubing himself and places himself in front of Ritsuka's entrance. "Gomenosai Ritsuka, this might hurt" Soubi whispers. "Just go ahead" Ritsuka says in an emotionless matter. Soubi then immediantly thrusts into Ritsuka's entrance. "Ahhhhh…..Soubi…Itai!...ahh" Ritsuka screams in pain as he digs his nails onto the bottom of the bath tub.

Soubi just keps thrusting slowly then harder and faster. "Ritsuka" Soubi moans as he pushes deeper. Ritsuka then moans in pleasure as he moves with Soubi's rhythm. "Faster…harder Soubi" Ritsuka screams. Soubi grasps onto Ritsuka's back digging his nails in as he is about to cum.

"**S-Sukidaiyo Ritsuka!"** Soubi screams as he releases into Ritsuka. Soubi then pulls out and cleans himself. Ritsuka collapses panting heavily. Soon Semei picks Ritsuka up and brings him to his room. "My little Ritsuka is tired?" Semei asks. Ritsuka nods. "But Ritsuka, your not done yet.

Ritsuka widens his eyes. "No Semei, don't please" Ritsuka begs. Semei throws Ritsuka onto the bed and jumps on top of him. Semei strips all of his clothes off and starts smahing his lips onto Ritsuka's, slipping his tongue inside. Ritsuka was shoving Semei away, but he knew that Semei was too strong so Ritsuka just laid back. Ritsuka then joins and kisses Semei's chest leaving little butterflies kisses causing Semei to tremble with exitement.

Semei then turns Ritsuka over and and rubs his back gently. "Shhhhh...shhhh ototo, it's going to be okay" Semei assures. Semei then slowly enters Ritsuka getting in as deep as he could. "Ritsuka!" Semei yells as he pumps in and out. Ritsuka screams in pain as Semei thrusts harder and faster. "Say my name Ototo!" Semei urges. Ritsuka just winces in pain. "Say it!" Semei yells. "Semei!" Ritsuka screams in pleasure.

"Faster...Oni...Ch...chan" Ritsuka pleeds. This just turns Semei on even more. "Yess...keep saying more words" Semei asks. " S...Sukidaiyo" Ritsuka mumbles. "What was that" Semei says.

"SUKIDAIYO SEMEI!!!" Ritsuka yells as he cums all over the bed. "Semei immediantly releases into Ritsuka. they lay on the bed phanting in sweat and their seeds. "Sukidaiyo Ritsuka" Semei whispers. "Oni Chan" Ritsuka responds. Soubi just sat there watching in pain as he knew the little ears on Ritsuka would fall off.

Next morning, Ritsuka wakes up to see Semei in front of him. Ritsuka smiles then frowns to see his ears and tail lay on the floor. Then Ritsuka puts his hands where his ears are and relizes that cat ears are still there. "I bought you a fake pair" Semei whispers while smiling. Ritsuka smiles and looks at Soubi who is sleeping on the floor peacefully. He looks so innocent" Ritsuka thought.

Ritsuka then looks to see a strange mark on Soubi's chest. Ritsuka then pulls down on Soubi's shirt and touches the letters ingraved on Soubi's chest. LOVELESS Ritsuka's name was Soubi's name. They finally connected their bond.


End file.
